Super Saiyan Blue Kaiōken
']]"}}}} サイヤ ゴッド サイヤ 界王拳|Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo Sūpā Saiya-jin Kaiōken|lit meaning=Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan World King Fist}}V Jump December 2016 |group =ssgss |type = Ki Manipulation Technique |subtype = Attack-Assist type |class = Supplementary |range = User |manga debut = DBHU003 |anime debut = DBS039 |game debut = Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle |movie debut = |ova debut = Super Dragon Ball Heroes Universe Mission 3 |users= * Son Gokū |parent= *Super Saiyan Blue *Kaiōken |derived = *''Kaiōken God Kamehameha'' *Ten-Fold Super Saiyan Blue Kaiōken *Twenty-Fold Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken |ncusers = *Vegetto }} The is a technique that combines the fighting technique, Kaiōken, created by the Kaiō of the North, and Super Saiyan Blue, which Gokū created for the purpose of fighting Beerus. Usage This technique drastically increases the power output of the Super Saiyan Blue transformation by boosting it with the power of a Kaiōken. Due to the fact that the Super Saiyan Blue form is comprised of great ki control, Gokū can utilize the Kaiōken with it. Gokū has been seen pushing this technique up to a ten-fold Kaiōken enhancement. His speed receives such a boost in this state that he is able to overcome Hit's Time-Leap technique. In the manga, Gokū applies the principles of Kaiōken to the Perfected Super Saiyan Blue, resulting in a dramatic increase in his power. Jiren compares the transformation to Kale's Legendary Saiyan form. While the appearance of this technique differs from its anime interpretation, Kulilin confirms that it is, in fact, the Kaiōken.Dragon Ball Super chapter 40 Weaknesses Gokū has limits on how long he can use this technique, as it can even undo his Super Saiyan Blue transformation. After the technique expires, Gokū experiences extremely painful muscle spasms and temporary paralysis.Dragon Ball Super episode 40 He also contracts Delayed Onset Ki Disorder as a direct result of this transformation. Furthermore, Gokū states the technique is, as of the moment, incomplete, and has only ten percent chance of working properly.Dragon Ball Super episode 39 Improvement After accumulating more experience with this technique, through further training, these weaknesses disappear as Gokū's body becomes accustomed to the strain. He is able to use it against the merged Zamasu despite the injuries he'd suffered, and again during the exhibition match prior to the Tournament of Power, where he's able to use Super Saiyan Blue Kaiōken without any drawbacks against Bergamo. In Other Media Video Games In the Prison Planet Arc of Dragon Ball Heroes, Vegetto displays the use of Super Saiyan Blue Kaiōken during the Universe Mission 3 trailer. During the battle with Cumber, Mai gave Gokū and Vegeta the Potara. The two fused into Vegetto, and proceeded to battle the Evil Saiyan. Despite Vegetto's strength, Cumber proves powerful and Vegetto is forced to use the Super Saiyan Blue Kaiōken to even the scales. Trivia *While this technique was not named in the anime, it first appeared in the January issue of 2017'V Jump magazine. References See also * Super Kaiōken Category:Super Saiyan Transformations Category:Combination Techniques Category:Anime-only Techniques